Le temps qui passe
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: [OS en réponse au 50e défi du Poney Fringant: la vieillesse d'un membre de la communauté] Une journée paisible dans la vie d'un hobbit. Longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau.


Message au lecteur :

À peu près tous ceux qui ont lu une de mes œuvres auront remarqué que la mort occupe une place centrale dans la plupart de mes textes. Bien des personnages sont décédés sous ma plume et rare sont les textes qui se terminent sous une note positive. À peu près tous les membres de la communauté sont morts à un moment où à un autre, certains même plusieurs fois.

Pour le 50e défi du poney, j'ai décidé de retourner aux sources… du moins à mes sources en tant que membre du Poney Fringant. Laissez-moi vous mettre en contexte. Nous sommes en 2007, et nous avons droit, cette fois, à un défi en deux étapes, un concours de photos sur le thème de l'été et le défi inspiré sur l'image gagnante représentant un lac. À l'époque, j'avais tout de suite pensé aux parents de Frodon et à leur décès, je n'avais pas été la seule. J'aurai pu le choisir, mais je trouvais que ça ne s'y prêtait guère. J'ai néanmoins choisi de revenir à ce même endroit pour ce 50e défi ou du moins sur le bord d'un cour d'eau quelque part en Comté.

Note: Tous les personnages et lieux sont à Tolkien, l'idée de cette scène sort de ma tête.

Bonne lecture et Bon 50e défi au Poney Fringant!

* * *

 **Le temps qui passe**

Assis paisiblement sur un banc de bois, le vieux couple observait silencieusement la rivière qui parcourait sa route quelques mètres plus loin. C'était un couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et composé des deux hobbits les plus irréprochables qui soit. Ils allaient au marché deux fois par semaine, recevait régulièrement à souper tous les membres de leur nombreuse famille et ils possédaient le jardin le plus magnifique de toute la Comté, où poussaient des plantes si jolies qu'elles rendaient jaloux le voisinage tout entier. Lui avait été maire pendant un bon demi-siècle ; elle, une épouse parfaite.

Mais ce que peu de gens savaient c'était que les discussions pendant ces soupers portaient sur des aventures rocambolesques parsemées de créatures fantastiques et mystérieuses et que la terre dans laquelle poussaient ces fameuses plantes provenait d'un endroit fort lointain et quelque peu magique. Mais, outre leur famille et quelques amis très proches, cela ne regardait personne.

Ainsi donc, par une belle et chaude journée du début de d'été, le vieux couple avait choisi, au terme d'une agréable promenade le long de la rivière, un banc à l'abris des regards indiscrets et sur lequel ils avaient passées bien des heures au cours de leur longue vie. Calant sa tête au creux du cou de son compagnon, la dame aux cheveux blancs tenait entre ses mains une petite fleur que son tendre mari lui avait cueillie un peu plus tôt en amont de la rivière.

Écoutant le bruit reposant des vagues et le chant des oiseaux, le vieil hobbit ferma les yeux un instant. Le rire lointain d'enfants le ramena à la réalité.

\- «Tu dormais?» demanda cette dame d'une incroyable beauté qu'il avait épousée il y avait de cela bien des années.

Caressant les cheveux de sa dulcinée le vieil hobbit réfléchit un instant. Il ne lui semblait pas s'être assoupi bien longtemps, mais c'était bien possible. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à fermer les yeux à table avant de perdre le film du temps qui passait.

\- «Pendant un bref instant seulement. Je pensais à Monsieur Frodon à toutes ces choses que j'ai eues, que lui ne connaitra jamais. Tous nos magnifiques enfants et petits-enfants, mais surtout à tout l'amour que tu me portes. Jamais il n'aura connu l'amour d'une femme. La douce caresse d'un baiser…»

\- «Te souviens-tu de ce premier baiser que tu m'as donné?» demanda sa compagne.

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier. Ce jour resterait gravé à tout jamais dans son esprit. Ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque et pourtant ce souvenir restait, dans son esprit, le plus vif de toute son existence. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de la courtiser. Il lui avait fallu parcourir le monde en entier avant d'enfin en avoir le courage. À cette époque, elle était la plus belle de toutes les hobbits et, à ses yeux, elle le demeurait encore.

\- «Jamais je ne l'oublierai» lui répondit-il simplement.

\- «Je suis tellement fatiguée» murmura-t-elle d'une voix comblée.

Sans même la regardé, au simple son de sa voix, Sam pouvait deviner la présence d'un sourire illuminant le visage de sa douce compagne.

\- «Repose-toi, ma bien-aimée» dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front aux cheveux bouclé.

Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et expira longuement, il versa une larme, une seule, qui traça son chemin le long de son visage pour se terminer dans les cheveux argentés de la belle rosie. Avec ce dernier soupir, une partie de son être s'en était allé... mais ce n'était pas la fin.


End file.
